txo_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Treant
The treant is a tank class that is more useful bare handed than with any weapons. Treants have Treant pets that add to their DPS, add group- and raid- wide buffs, and help manage aggro. They can also track, tame, and train animals and beasts found in the wild. The well trained pet, on countless occasions, has saved a treant's life. Overview Masters of bare-handed combat, Treants never rely solely on the need to have a weapon in their hands to defend against their enemies. Although most widely known to the outside world for their fearsome whips and charges, they refuse to limit themselves to a single method of combat. Treants specialize in calling upon the restorative power of plants to heal themselves or use against enemies. They are slightly larger than most other classes, and because of this, are somewhat slower, but more powerful. They also have the ability to tame wild animals to serve as bodyguards or combat companions. They can only have one pet in their possession at a single time, although pets can be dropped off at Zane's Pet Shop. Ability Trees Chlorokineses This ability tree improves the Treant's ability to control special plants. The special plants allow the Treant to incapacitate enemies from a variety of distances. Abilities such as Treant Vines and Hypno-Shroom confuse and disorientate enemies from a distance, whereas Treant Cactus buffs melee attacks and deals damage to melee attackers. There are several plant powers that are new to TxO Online. Animal Helpers This ability tree improves the Treant's ability to tame and control wild beasts. The Treants, using the Animal Tame ability, are able to tame wild NPC animals encountered throughout the world. This tree focuses on those ability, granting the Treant new commands used to control pets. Forest Ranger This ability tree improves the Treant's charging and whipping abilities. These are the Treant's melee attacks and are the best when it comes to direct combat. This tree focuses on unlocking new melee attacks using the whip and charges. Buffs and new attacks are part of the focus of this tree. Background A treant is a humaoid tree, usually depicted as a nuetral defender of the forest. They originated from J.R.R Tolkein's works, but are now a staple in Medieval and Fantasy culture. In Knock on Wood, they are more well-natured than normally depicted. They serve as police and military for Arboria, as they're one of the only species than can fend for themselves. They are led by five elite treants. After successfully defending Arboria for decades, a nation of rock golems known as the Stone Nation rose from the ashes, claiming that Arboria was once theirs, and that they would fight for it back. This led to The Great Nation War, which resulted in the death of every Treant and golem, except for two. During the final hours, a treant named Mable the Red fought a duel with the surviving golem, resulting in both of their deaths. Mable secretly had a Treant seed, which she hid, to be found many years later. This seed was that of Woodrow. Equipment While treants can use most weapons, they are normally better of without them. They come stocked with unique attacks that do not rquire any weapons whatsoever. Notable Treants *Woodrow *One of Responsibility *One of Might Plants and Animals Special Plants The Treant's most notable ability is the control over certain plants found in the the world of TxO. *Cactus: This will cover you with cactus spikes which increase his defense by 60% and his attacks by 40%. It has a 60 second timer. *Hypno-Shroom: Will cover you in tiny mushrooms that will emit a gas that puts enemies against each other. *Light Plant: Gives you a torch that can light up dark areas and make enemies glow. The torch can be planted in the ground or used like a baton. *Vines: Vines from trees can be used to wrap around an enemy and smash them around. :For all forms, the following applies: *Plants are not buffs or magical effects, thus they may not be dispelled. Animal Taming Treants can use the Animal Tame ability to tame wild beasts and NPC animals as pets. Treants can be sent into battle as combat companions, and each world has its own animals available. They can only have one pet in their possession at a single time, although pets can be dropped off at Zane's Pet Shop. Treants have a pet at level one. They are able to control the pet through various commands at Level 10. Treants can have only one active pet at a time and 4 others out of the actual game. The pet shop (accessible in most towns through the inn) can house up to 50 additional pets. Customization There are somewhat fewer customization options for Treants. *Customizable bark colors **Beige, Khaki, Tan, Sepia, Bistre *Customizable leaf colors **Mint Green, Forrest Green, Teal, Yellow, Maroon, Rust, Carnelian, Persimmon, none *Leaf Shapes **Maple, Oak, Cottonwood,Beech *Bark Types **Smooth, Plates, Vertical, Peeling Strips *Moss **Moss beard, Moss Mustache, Moss patches, Vine Wrappings, None Category:Treants Category:Classes